The present invention pertains to an apparatus and related methods for applying caulk, sealant, grout, or similar compounds.
Caulk, sealant, grout, and similar compounds are commercially available in standard-sized dispensing tubes. Conventional dispensing tubes for such compounds are typically designed so that the compounds therein are either readily dispensable by hand, as in the case of a hand-squeezable tube, or readily dispensable using an apparatus, such as a caulking gun. A hand-squeezable tube is generally cylindrical in shape, with a narrow cone-shaped nozzle tip on one end and a flat seal on an opposing end. A larger-sized version of a dispensing tube typically consists of a generally cylindrical tube with a movable circular base sealing one end of the tube and a narrow cone-shaped nozzle tip on the opposing end. The larger-sized version typically requires the use of an external apparatus, such as a caulking gun, for application of the compound therein. Conventional apparatus for use with the larger-sized dispensing tubes generally comprise a spring-loaded manual trigger, which trigger drives a threaded plunger rod into the circular base of the caulk tube and toward the opposing end of the tube. When triggered as such, compound within the tube is expelled from the nozzle tip.
While such dispensing tubes enjoy widespread use, compounds dispensed from the same are often topographically undesirable (e.g., they are lumpy) or otherwise unevenly distributed and require smoothing or other shaping after their initial application. Often such shaping is performed by one applying the compound using their finger to smooth or otherwise shape the applied compound for aesthetic and/or functional purposes. This is needlessly an imperfect, and often messy, solution.
Further apparatus are desirable for use in applying caulk, sealant, grout, or similar compounds. Particularly desirable are apparatus for use in applying such compounds in an evenly distributed and desired topographical manner.